1. Field of the Invention
In the operation and maintenance of a ranch, located near Dinuba, Tulare County, Calif., I do--as owner--travel about such ranch for the purpose of inspection, soil cultivation, irrigation, and harvesting of crops. Against this background of activities, the present variety of peach tree was discovered by me.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present variety of peach tree is embraced by Class 43, Plants, of the United States Patent Office MANUAL OF CLASSIFICATION.
3. Prior Varieties
Among existing varieties of peach trees which are known to me, and mentioned herein, is the May Crest (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064).